A Christmas Carol Sharpay Style
by CharminglyShar
Summary: This is based on a Christmas Carol exceot with the cast of HSM so read on.
1. And so it begins

A Christmas Carol-Sharpay Style

I decided to do a Christmas Carol hsm style. I dont think its been done before. I dont own HSM,A christmas Carol or the song used. Please Read and Review. Thanks

It was Christmas Eve and Sharpay had went in to school more bitter than ever. She hated Christmas but she had her reasons. That morning Ryan wished her a early Merry Christmas. She just responded with a humph, grabbed his arm and pulled him out in to the driveway so they could leave for school just like any other day. The whole ride to school Ryan tried to convince Sharpay to get in the holiday spirit but she simply refused. Sure he had gone threw the same things as she but he was able to handle it, whereas she wasn't, ironic wasn't it that the ice queen couldn't deal with this stuff. Bah Humbug she muttered. "What" Ryan asked his sister, "nothing" she said as she hopped out of the car and entered the school building Ryan following behind. As soon as she entered the school however she stopped in her tracks, everybody was dressed in santa hats and saying merry Christmas to all there friends. This made Sharpay want to puke. All this lovey-dovey shit especially between people who normally cant stand each other. Sharpay pushed everyone aside as they tried to wish her a Merry Christmas and headed straight to class. Somewhere along the way she had lost her brother. She sighed and sat back and waited. She was the first one in class that day minus her brother. Where the hell is he she wondered. She decided not to think about it and just sat there and waited for class to begin. She heard all the Merry Christmas's and Happy New Years from the hall. Sharpay couldn't stand it anymore. She began to sing.

"Scavengers and Sycophants and flatterers and fools!"

She got up out of her seat and walked towards the door.

"Pharisees and parasites and hypocrites and ghouls!"

She walked out in to the hallway as she continued singing.

"Calculating swindlers! Prevaricating Frauds!  
Perpetrating evil as they roam the earth in hordes!"

She continued walked down the hallway.

"Feeding on their fellow men! Reaping rich rewards!  
Contaminating everything they see!  
Corrupting honest women like me!"

She than began walking up to people singing directly to them as she sang the next verse.

"I hate people! I hate people! I hate people!  
People are despicable creatures!  
Loathsome inexplicable creatures!  
Good for nothing kickable creatures!"

She said that as she tripped someone and laughed manically before moving forward and continuing her song.

"I hate people! I detest them! I deplore them!"

She was scaring people away and she liked that. Maybe that way they would leave her the hell alone she thought as she continued on down the hallway.

"Fools who have no money spend it, get in debt than try to end it!  
Beg me on their knees befriend them! Knowing I have cash to lend them!"

She than started back to her class singing all the way.

"Soft hearted me! Hard working me!  
Clean living thrifty and kind as can be!  
Situations like this are of interest to me!"

Than she began going up to people again and scaring them.

"I hate people! I loathe people!  
I despise and abominate people!"

They all withered away from her like the scared little creatures they were.

"Life is full of cretinous wretches Earning what their sweatiness fetches Empty minds whose petiness stretches Futher than I can see!"

She was now back to her class and she sang the last verse in the doorway.

"Little wonder I hate people And I don't care if they hate me!"

She knew she cared, of course she did but she couldn't let anybody know that. At that the bell rang and she plopped herself down in her chair. She saw her brother enter with Troy Bolton and the basketball team talking joyishly and this pissed her off. How dare he betray her. How dare he enjoy himself. "RYAN!" She holowered. At that he got looks of sympathy and pats on the back as he made his way over to her. "Where have you been" he trembled under her stare and only uttered a mild "I'm sorry" before taking his seat next to his sister. He knew better than to even try to explain anything to his sister. Just than Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth walked over to them as Troy sat on the other side of Sharpay. "Merry Christmas Sharpay" he said "Bah humbug" she said aloud. "Don't worry about wishing her a merry Christmas" Chad said, "shes just an old scrooge" At that Sharpay turned on him "I am not old and the next time you say that, may very well be your last" He just laughed and walked away to his own seat wishing Troy good luck before departing. Troy turned to Sharpay "What have you got against Christmas" he asked. She only turned her head away and muttered a buh humbug. Troy sighed and turned his head to meet his girlfriend Gabriella Montez. He only smiled and kissed her. Ugh makeout session she thought as she got up to leave. "Shar were are you going?" Ryan asked "Bathroom I'll be right back" she informed him. "Alright well hurry you know how Darbus is" "Yeayea" she said as she walked out of the classroom singing I hate people. Once in the bathroom she made herself vomit at the mere sight of all the holiday joy. Than she fixed her face and headed back to class. When she got their darbus was already in the room. Oh crap she muttered to herself as ms darbus called out her name "Ms Evans" Sharpay only acknowledged her with a look. "Merry Christmas" Sharpay was shocked. This was the drama teacher afterall. The teacher whom freaked out if a cell phone rang. She shrugged and walked over to her seat in between her brother and Troy who were still making out with that Gabriella girl. Sharpay raised her hand "Uhm Ms Darbus, there making out over here" Ms Darbus only responded "well it is Christmas Eve so I will not be teaching, you shall all get to do whatever you please" Ad everyone yipped and applauded Sharpay just said "bah humbug" "What was that Ms Evans" she asked. "I said bah humbug ,you're a bitch to us all year long and just b/c some stupid holiday comes up your nice, give me a break you're a freakin hypocrite" she yelled as she stormed out of her chair and was racing towards the door. Just as she was leaving however Kelsi Neilson was entering on crutches no less. Sharpay didn't see her until she had bumped in to her and knocked her on the ground, not that she would have cared had she seen her anyway. Kelsi let out a little yip and everyone ran over to assist her, everyone that is except Sharpay. "Hey man" Troy said turning to Ryan "Whats up with your sister?" Ryan sighed. He knew he would have to tell them all now. "Well" he began…

Sorry or the cliffy. I just thought it was a good place to end it. Remember to R&R. the more reviews I get the faster I update.


	2. The reason Revealed

Heres the second chapter. It may be longer than I had originally thought and there may be a sequal I am not sure as of yet. It wont space out very well, I am unsure as of how to fix this problem so any help would be great. Also please read and review. Thanks and Enjoy.

Charlene

"Well…" Ryan thought about it for a second before he responded. "Shes just never liked the holidays" he finished. He figured it wasn't his place to say anything and he would just talk to his sister later. The gang just gave him a weird look to which he responded "what?". Then he turned his attention back to Kelsi. "What happened?" he asked as he watched her wobble back and forth on her crutches. "Oh I was practicing some of the dance moves for the upcoming play and I twisted my ankle no big deal" She said but Ryan could tell that she was distraught over it. It looked like tears were threatening to overflow from her eyes at any minute and he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Ms darbus just sat at her desk giving herself a manicure well the kids were allowed to do whatever they pleased but all thoughts were on Sharpay and Kelsi. They wondered why Sharpay was so anti-Christmas and they were worried about Kelsi. Only Ryan knew the true reason behind her behavior, or so he thought anyway and he was worried about his sister. He didn't want a repeat of last year. He couldn't take losing his twin. He decided he would talk to her about it later. Right now he wondered over to Kelsi. "Hey Kels" he began tentatively. "hi" she uttered shyly. "take a seat" she gestured to the seat next to hers and he sat down. "Um" he began "so why were you practicing the dance moves for the play anyway, you don't usually do them?" At this she blushed and said "well I was planning on maybe ya know auditioning this year, I guess that's not possible now" she said as she indicated to her ankle, tears springing to her eyes. "aww Kels" he said embracing the girl. Well this scene was going on Troy and Gabriella were having a totally different conversation about Sharpay. "I don't know what is up with her" Troy told his girlfriend. "Shes a cold-hearted bitch" Gabriella filled in. "But gabi" Troy protested. "She wasn't always this way, infact up until a year ago she was relatively tolerable and even dare I say nice" Gabriella just huffed not able to believe what Troy had just said "But gabi its true, I know its hard to believe but its really really true." Flash over to Taylor and Chad who were making out like they were alone and nobody was there.  
Meanwhile in the ladies room Sharpay was pacing the floor, fuming. "Christmas yea right. All Christmas brings is heartbreak. Nobodys ever really happy on Christmas. People are hypocrites. All year long they treat you like dirt and than Christmas rolls around and there all Merry Chrismas, God Bless You. I could puke from it all" At that she went over to the toilet and made herself vomit. She than thought back on her big sister, Madeline, the big sister whom she admired and lost this time last year.

Flashback

Sharpay was 15 and her big sister was 18. She was supposed to graduate that year but Maddy had other plans. Sharpay always looked up to her elder sister. She wanted to be just like her. Madeline seemed to get everything she wanted. People were afraid of her and that gave her power. Sharpay was nothing but a dork trying to fill her sisters shoes. Finally one day Madeline decided to take Sharpay under her wing and teach her the ropes. For when she graduated, she wanted the Evan's rein of terror to live on in East High. At this point in time Sharpay was a bit chubby and wore glasses whereas her sister was as thin as a stick perhaps having to do with the fact that she hardly ever ate anything and was gorgeous. Sharpay wanted nothing more than to be like her big sister and have the power to make little freshies tremble when she walked past and Madeline was finally going to teach her. It was around Christmas time when the two sat in the ladies room discussing their itinerary. After school they were going to go shopping for new clothes for Sharpay to make her look 'cool' and like she would be worthy of ruling the school once Maddy was gone. After school they went to a bunch of 'hot' stores. When they were leaving the last one. Maddy started to feel weak. She started swaying back and forth. Its like she couldn't keep her balance. Sharpay was beginning to get worried. "Maddy are you ok? Maddy?" She asked but before she could get a response Madeline Evans passed out. Sharpay immediately called 911 and her family. Madeline hadn't made it though. She had passed away from anorexia. And Sharpay immediately began following in her sisters footsteps. Boy did she miss her a whole ton.  
End Flashback

Ryan was walking by the ladies room when he heard sobbing coming from inside. He was concerned so he looked around to see if he could find anyone whom could go in and check on the apparently distraught girl but the hall was deserted. Having no other choice he opened the door himself. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. He was practically immobilized at the sight in front of him. What he saw was his sister sitting on the floor crouched in a cornor, tears cascading down her face, dress wripped in to little shreds, blood seeping threw her clothes from the cuts she had apparently embarked upon herself. After he had enough time to process what he had just witnessed he ran over to his sister. He tried engulfing her in his arms but she shoved him away and tried getting to her feet but she stumbled slightly. Ryan tried grabbing her but she shoved him away again. "Whats wrong?" He asked "Shar what happened?" But she only walked over to the mirror and started cleaning herself up. She would have to change her clothes of course but that wasn't that uncommon for Sharpay Evans. She was bleeding pretty heavily but she tried patting it down with paper towels although it wasn't working as well as she had planned. Ryan again tried approaching his sister who was drying her eyes and wiping at her cuts. Truth be told he was terrified, he had never seen her like this before in his life and it was scaring him. "Sharpay talk to me, whats wrong?" at that he reached out and touched her arm tenderly. She winced from the slight contact that was made with the wounds on her arm and turned around, pulling her arm out of his grip and in the process slapping him across the face. "I'm fine Ryan" she screamed "Now leave me the hell alone" At that she swung back and smacked him across the face, hard. It stung but he barely felt it, all he could feel now was the hurt that was currently encompassing his body from being hit by his sister, his best friend. He stood there shocked for a moment, looking her in the eyes, which were beginning to water again but she held back the tears. She than silently turned away and began to try to stop the bleeding. Ryan just turned around and left. As soon as he was gone, Sharpay grabbed the knife she had left lying on the floor and started cutting her wrists even deeper for having slapped her brother. She was really bleeding heavily now. Just than Ryan came running back in with a first aid kit and saw what his sister was doing "Sharpay No!" he yelled running over to her. She only clung tighter to the knife. "Come any closer and I'll use it I sware" she threatened. Ryan however didn't think his sister would actually stab him so he walked even closer to her "Shar I'm just trying to help you get cleaned up, your losing to much blood" he said as he grabbed her wrist, which just so happened to be the wrist that still clung to the knife. She swiped her hand away from his grip and in turn ended up slicing him across the wrist and the face. He stumbled backwards shocked at what had just happened. She in turn was shocked. She just stood motionless as she looked at her brothers face staring back at her in shock. She dropped the knife to the floor as tears started cascading down her cheeks again at what she had done. She needed to punish herself for what she did and she would but first she had to tend to her brother who was now clutching his shoulder.

"Ryan!!!" she yelled as she rushed over to him "omg" she cried as she grabbed the bandages and went to fix him up. He tried pulling away but she had a firm grip on him. "I am so sorry" she cried as she wipped at his wounds. Ryan wasn't so much worried about himself, he knew it was just a flesh wound whereas his sister was bleeding profusely not to mention her mental health but he was in to much shock to do much of anything so he just sat there well she finished bandaging him up. After she finished with the bandages however she ran over to the knife and was going to put it to her wrist again, tears cascading down her cheeks. That's what brought Ryan back to reality as he bolted toward his sister and grabbed both her arms from behind and held tight. She was screaming and crying and struggling against Ryan trying to break free but he luckily had hold of her tight enough. He wanted to talk to her so badly but he knew talking about it would only upset his sister more. Finally she broke down enough were she practically collapsed in Ryans arms crying uncontrollably at this point. She turned to face him and put her arms around him holding him tightly. He just cradled her "shh its ok Sharpie, I'm here" he said using his baby name for her which made her cry even more, "I'm so sorry Ry" She said "I didn't mean to, I would never hurt you, I sware it Ryan, I am so sorry" she sobbed. "its ok" he said patting her back "I'm fine really" he said but he did notice that his sister was bleeding even more heavily now. He didn't know what to do. He had to get her cleaned up but at the same time he couldn't just leave her, she needed him. "Shar" he said "I have to get you cleaned up" "No please don't leave me Ry" she said "I'm not hunny I just have to get the stuff" and he tried to break free but she wouldn't let him go so he was at a loss. "Shar sweetie I need to bandage you up" "Ok" she wimpered as he began inching away from her. He grabbed the medical supplies he had gathered and went back over to his sister who was crying silently in a cornor, knees drawn to her chest. He examined her cuts and decided which to start with first. "Ok now this may sting a bit" he told her "I can take it" she said "I deserve the pain for what I did to you" "No you don't shar" he said. "It was an accident I'm just worried about you" "Well I'm fine" she said "No baby your not" he said as he started putting the iodine on her first cut, she winced and he felt terrible but knew that was something he had to do. As he was continuing this procedure he began to question his sister. "Shar whats wrong? Why did you do this?" he asked. "I'm fine" was all she said "Sharpay" he said shaking his head. "Why did you do this" "I needed the pain" was all the response she gave "Shar you don't deserve this nobody does" "Yes I do" she yelled pulling her arm away from him. He grabbed it back and continued to try and stop the bleeding. After much time he finally managed to get her all bandaged up and to relatively stop the bleeding. "Shar is there anything you need me to get you? Do you want to go home?" "No Ryan I'm fine and I am not going home" she said venomously well standing up. She began to sway, she was slightly dizzy. Ryan began to stabilize her but she just held up her hand. "I'm fine" she repeated as she walked over to clean up her face. "What time is it?" She demanded "Uhm 10:45" "Good" she responded "I have 15 minutes before the bell rings, I can go to my locker and get a change of clothes" "Shar I don't think…" Ryan began but Sharpay cut him off "I don't care what you think, I'm doing this" she said as she began strutting out of the bathroom, halfway there however she turned around and said a quick "thanks" and than proceeded on her way. Ryan was left in the girls room wondering what was up with his sister and wondering if she was ok. He was terrified for her saftey. She had cut pretty deep and close to the vein next time she could… his thoughts trailed off. He couldn't think about this anymore. It was to upsetting. He left the bathroom in his sisters wake but she was nowhere to be found. He only hoped that she was ok and he would be sure to keep an eye on her from now on.  
Later that day

It was now lunch time and Sharpay had changed clothes and was now wearing a very stylish long sleeve pink shirt with glitter all over it and tight jeans with a butterfly on the bottom. When she walked in to the lunchroom all eyes turned to her. Nobody bothered asking her why she had changed however as they knew she did it often as she tired of wearing the same clothes for to long a time. Sharpay saw Ryan sitting with Troy, Chad and the gang. She strutted over to him. "Ryan" she demanded "Over there" He got up this time not so reluctantly as the gang tried to convince her to just join them well Ryan told them it was not a problem and he didn't mind at all. Finally she had enough. "Hey" she screamed to the whole table "You all hate me I know that and I don't care so why would you invite me to sit with you all of a sudden, just b/c its Christmas is that it? Well I don't care about Christmas and I don't care about you so leave me and my brother the hell alone. You don't care about us, you just feel guilty b/c of the season well fuck you and if any of you try to protest I sware I will knock you on your butt" with that she turned, grabbed Ryan and headed to their own table. That must have scared them b/c none dared follow or even utter a single word until she was out of earshot.  
Back at the 'gangs' table "Geez" muttered Chad "What the hell is her problem? Shes right I don't like her but I was willing to put up with her" "Maybe that's the problem Chad" Troy said. "She doesn't want to sit with people who don't like her and I personally don't blame her, I wouldn't want to either" "Yes but Troy" Gabriella began "we were only trying to be nice, she didn't have to yell, she could have just politely declined. "Or put all aside due to the holiday season" kelsi added softly but she was heard. The gang all sighed. They didn't know what was up with Sharpay and truth be told half of them didn't even care they just wanted to solve the mistory.  
The rest of lunch went rather uneventfully. Sharpay being a bitch and everyone talking about her but nothing totally amazing. The rest of the school day proceeded as such. Sharpay proceeded to say Bah Humbug in regard to everything everyone said, she even tripped Kelsi on purpose but Ryan didn't have the heart to yell at her for fear she would hurt herself.

Soon enough the end of the day came and Sharpay and Ryan were walking to the car. Sharpay wasn't looking were she was going, she was walking as if she owned the place when out of nowhere a car came and hit her head on. "Shar!" Ryan yelled as he ran over to his sister lying in a pool of her own blood. Everyone in the surrounding area came running to see what was going on and there was gasps of "omg's" and similar associations. Someone called an ambulance and they were on their way. Sharpay was taken to the hospital and examined. Turns out she wasn't hurt that badly, it looked far worse than it actually was and she was assumed to be fine. Ryan wanted to stay the night but it was not allowed so he reluctantly went home.

In the middle of the night Sharpay awoke and she was scared. She heard wind blowing and chains rattling. "What the hell is that" she wondered aloud. "OMG" she yelled suddenly clutching on to the bed sheets in the hospital.


	3. Authors Note

Authers Note Sorry for not updating. I will try to update as soon as possile. Please be patient and in the meantime review my story and let me know how im doing.  
xoxo Charlene 


End file.
